elisaveterafandomcom-20200214-history
Conversations/Rachin123
Trainer Rachin123 would like to battle! Slayingthehalcyon Hai. Rachin123 Hey Have you seen how the TM template looks on a page? Check out Flame Charge#By TM Well technically it's called the Movemachine template So either an HM or TM can placed Slay you there? Slayingthehalcyon eh? I don't understand what you're even asking. Rachin123 I've created a tm and hm template for move pages. Flame Charge#By TM is one of the pages that have it. I want you to know how it looks Slayingthehalcyon Like it could use some work. Rachin123 How so? Slayingthehalcyon Not enough padding, bad box ends, Zero cellspacing, poor intermediary space between corners and double ended background between areas of the template when viewed with info in it Rachin123 Is that all? Slayingthehalcyon I could continue, if you wanted. Rachin123 Please proceed Slayingthehalcyon Eh I doubt you'd change anything,. So I see no point in continuing. Rachin123 Oh is that so You don't know what I'll do. I'm always making changes to my templates Slayingthehalcyon Then change it so that it fits with the rest of the wiki. Rachin123 Don't tell me what to do Slayingthehalcyon I can change it for you, and then lock the page, if that's what you mean by "Don't tell me what to do". Otherwise, I suggest you make it look like the rest of the templates. Rachin123 What is your problem Slayingthehalcyon Cellspacing and padding alike. Rachin123 You don't have to be rude Slayingthehalcyon >Don't tell me what to do >>Not a mature way to talk about something, I find that extremely rude. Rachin123 And telling someone that they won't change it when you don't even know them is rude Slayingthehalcyon >I doubt you'd change anything "doubt" Rachin123 You are being rude. I actually was considering it Slayingthehalcyon Regardless, the template needs to match the rest of the wiki. cellspacing and padding are necessary Rachin123 I was also asking what else could be added, but you went on to be rude Slayingthehalcyon Nowhere did you comment/respond "what else could be added" Rachin123 I said "Is that all?" Slayingthehalcyon And if you meant it as an implicative or an inference, it wasn't taken. -- That was taken as you asking me if I was done telling you what needed to be changed. Rachin123 Oh. Well it wasn't meant that way Rachin123 But, you ended uo threatening to change my templates I created and lock it. That's completely rude Slayingthehalcyon It's a response to, "Don't tell me what to do" Slayingthehalcyon Regardless Rachin123Uncalled for. Slayingthehalcyon once you put it on the wiki it ceases to be yours adding it to a wiki, puts it under CC-SY-BA Rachin123 And you have no right to take control of it yourself Slayingthehalcyon UHm do you know what CC-SY-BA does? under that I don't even have to ask to use it Rachin123 This is second time you started some mess with me. Slayingthehalcyon >you started look it takes two to tango Rachin123 I saved all of conversations Slayingthehalcyon That's fine. Rachin123 You started with your rude comments Slayingthehalcyon You do realize that won't get you anywhere? This isn't Narutopedia, and I'm not entirely evil, you just need to chill. Rachin123 I am chill. And of course this isn't Narutopedia. Narutopedia a way better wiki Slayingthehalcyon You don't seem very chill, especially not at this present moment. Rachin123 I never said you were evil. I said you were being rude And how would you know if I'm chill or not? It's not like you are sitting right beside me I'm not coming at you rude, but that seems to be what you are doing I'll make the "necessary" changes. I won't bring anything to your attention again. It's not like your the only admin Slayingthehalcyon Do you know where most script/language things get sent? Also, sarcasm will get you nowhere with me It would be better for your sake, that you refrain from using it. Trainer Rachin123's Pokémon have fainted!